


In Memoriam- Carl Grimes

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl's letter to his dad', Don't read if you haven't seen S8 Ep8, Grammar and spelling issues are purposeful, M/M, POV First Person, remember Carl only has a 5th grade education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: The letter Carl writes to his dad.





	In Memoriam- Carl Grimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Mucho thanks to Marooncamaro for beta'ing this little short fic at 12:55 in the morning. I needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> Note: Carl only had a 5th grade education, so instead of fixing grammar this is the first time a beta suggested I fuck it up on purpose. So that's cool. 
> 
> I am gifting this fic to 1LostOne although she's so devastated I worry that we won't see her in chat or on ao3 for a while. BB, we are all hurting but I know you're hurting the most. I'm so fucking sorry. Just try to remember the Chandler that you helped when you worked for that con. I think it's time for some early season rewatches!
> 
> I'm still in tears over losing an actual Grimes. Still feels like a nightmare. Hopefully this little fic will give some closure.

Dad,

I’m sorry. I fought for as long as I could in this world but we can’t all just live. During the last few years I always thought I’d die from a gunshot, an explosion or even from hungar. But it was just a walker, Dad. Just a dam walker.

When I’m gone you’ll be sad. Don’t be. You have to just survive somehow. A lot of people our counting on you. And there are people that love you, ones you still need to fight for: Judith and Michonne. Daryl. They’ll all be there for you in my place. Please don’t lose your shit over me. I’m okay with moving on. I’ll be with mom and I’ll see you when the time comes. I hope it’s not for a while. I want you to be able to watch Judith grow up like you were able to watch me.

Michonne told me you think Judith is Shane’s. She’s not. She has your nose and your curls. She has your eyes. You can see that now, can’t you?

I don’t have much else to say. Let Michonne and Daryl help you when you need it. Remember me but only the good times. I’m not scared, Dad, I’m just going to miss you. Please tell Michonne and Judith I will miss them too. And if you can, tell Judy about me when she’s older. I want her to hear a story about a little kid who grew up in this world. Tell Enid she was the first and only girl I loved. She’ll know how to survive without me. I’m mostly worried that you won’t know how.

I know your with Michonne, but I think we both know that Daryl is closer to you than anyone else on this earth. He always has your back and you should stay close to him in the days after I’m gone. He will take care of you in a way no one else can. Michonne will be in her own grief, but Daryl won’t allow himself to be sad. He’ll want to be by your side to help however he can. I’m glad you’ll still have this family with you after I’m gone. 

If you take anything from me, Dad. Please. Please remember to be human. Remember how to care and to help and to trust. Don’t let the world win, Dad. I’m rooting for you. 

Love,  
Your son- Carl

**Author's Note:**

> Chandler Riggs has done an amazing job on the show. Especially this season and the last episode. Carl was a staple that everyone will be grieving for weeks. Then the back half premiere will be on and we'll be grieving all over again. This fic was in Carl's honor. We watched him go from an innocent child to a leading man. It was such a beautiful evolution. 
> 
> I will now log off and continue my crying.


End file.
